


Here with Me

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [13]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm bad at tags if you can't already tell, kaoru is such a good boy i love him, so does anzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Anzu and Kaoru lie in bed together, spending the night talking to each other.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 14





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote while trying to get rid of writer’s block. I miss KaoAn, and I’ve always been (and always will be) a sucker for domestic KaoAn. This idea is unrelated to my unfinished fics, but I thought I should write it anyway. Both Anzu and Kaoru are aged up here, Kaoru is about 24, and Anzu is 23. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Anzu turned to lie on her side, trying to get a better look at the blond laying next to her.

Her eyebrows knit as she thought over the idea of waking him up. Maybe she shouldn’t, he _is_ an active idol, and he needs his rest.

When she finally decided against it, honey colored eyes flutter open, and Kaoru’s lips slowly curled into a soft smile.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, laughing slightly.

The brunette nuzzled her face into his neck, her fingertips grazing his skin.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, Kaoru-san.”

Anzu enjoyed the way she can feel his chuckle in his chest. Kaoru lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep well if Anzu-chan can’t sleep~” he hummed, sounding somewhat pleased.

He felt his heart flutter when he saw the girl roll her eyes at that statement, a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Anzu took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent, combined with the refreshing scent of the recently washed linen sheets.

It smells like home. It _feels_ like home. She was sure that if Kaoru wasn’t there to hold her, she wouldn’t feel this way.

“Kaoru-san, I know I asked you earlier, but can you tell me about your day again? All the details about it, I want to hear Kaoru-san talk.”

When he was about to ask her why she asked him to do such a thing, a memory pops up in his mind.

“Why are you smiling like that, Anzu-chan?” Kaoru asked, momentarily stopping his story about UNDEAD’s latest practice.

He had offered to walk Anzu home, and was taken aback for a second when she actually said yes. Because, well, _Anzu_ said _yes_ to _him_ walking her home.

Anzu yelped quietly, raising her hands before shaking her head. “It’s nothing, Kaoru-san! It’s just that… you’re a great storyteller, and I think you have a really nice talking voice, so I was just enjoying the way you’re telling the story.”

The blond blinked at her words. A silence hung over the two teenagers.

Anzu’s face colored as she covered her face using both hands.

“I made things weird, didn’t I? Sorry, Kaoru-san. Just ignore what I said.” she muttered, her ears still tinted pink.

After taking a moment to mentally scream about how cute she was, Kaoru smiled at Anzu. 

“It’s not weird at all, Anzu-chan. I’m glad that you like my voice~”

He leaned closer to her, which reddened her face even more. He needed another moment to mentally scream again.

Anzu turned away, clearly trying to hide her flustered expression from him. “J-Just continue the story, Kaoru-san…” she said meekly.

Kaoru’s smile widens, before he launched back into his story, keeping the conversation going until Anzu’s home.

It’s been a while since that happened. Six, seven years ago?

He remembered how surprised he was when she agreed to walk home with him. Anzu used to distance herself from Kaoru, due to his constant flirting and sweet talking.

Well, he still does both of those things, but only to her. His gaze drifted to the thin gold ring on her finger. He smiled contentedly.

“Anything for my beautiful wife~” he quickly said, before telling her a detailed play by play of his day. 

Anzu listened to his story, humming and occasionally asking questions about certain things.

Her fingers went to the skin near his collarbone, drawing patterns as she listened to him.

Kaoru’s hands wandered as well. She felt his hand slip under her pajama shirt and touch her lower back, rubbing small circles.

If you told her younger self that she would one day marry Kaoru Hakaze, she would’ve thought you were crazy.

But here she is, lying in bed with him, heart so full of him that she can barely call it her own, happily married to Kaoru. 

Anzu had told him she liked his voice all those years ago, but she never thought she would be the significant other who gets to hear how he sounds like when he’s not UNDEAD’s Kaoru Hakaze, but her husband.

She loves the husky quality his voice takes on, and how his voice is always so soft and quiet, only slightly above a whisper as he told her about his day, or told her how much he loved her and how grateful he is to have her as his wife. She loves how he dropped all his flowery words, and would straightforwardly list all the things he loved about her. She loves how real and vulnerable he would sound when it’s only the two of them.

“And now, I get to lie in bed with you, Anzu-chan.” Kaoru said, ending his story.

He didn’t get a chance to get another word in since Anzu had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He froze, before wrapping his arms around her small frame, kissing her back and deepening the kiss.

Kaoru laid her on her back, pinning her against the bed using his body, pulling away for a second, before kissing her again.

He felt her fingers tap the back of his neck, going up to tangle themselves in his hair. 

He had always been a great kisser. If Anzu was feeling lovey-dovey, he would go for a sweet, long kiss, pouring all his love for her into that one kiss. For passionate moments like right now, he would lightly bite her lips, before letting his tongue explore her mouth, leaving her breathless and wanting more, every time.

Home is in Kaoru’s arms, and heaven is in his kiss. This, Anzu knows for sure.

After what feels like forever, the lovers finally pulled away from each other, their foreheads resting against one another.

“I love you, Kaoru-san.”

He looked at her. Kaoru has dated many girls throughout his life, some of them were so beautiful they might put supermodels to shame, but in his eyes, none of them came close to Anzu.

Cheeks flushed and face full of life, his wife smiled happily at him.

There’s really nothing else he could ever wish for, other than having her here with him.

“I love you more, Anzu-chan.”

The city lights barely made its way past their curtain-covered bedroom windows, and the lights were all off, but here, with Anzu, lying on their bed, limbs entangled to the point where he doesn’t know when she ends and he begins, her breath on his ear, he swears heaven has never been closer.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. I love KaoAn. They own me. And I didn't expect to end up liking this as much as I do! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thanks for reading! If you're interested in updates about my fics, you can follow me on Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
